Acero y llamas en la playa
by Nekogirlmorris
Summary: Edward muere por unas vacaciones...¡Unas vacaciones sin Mustang! EdxWin,Royai
1. Vacaciones¿Con Mustang?

¡HI

¡HI! ¡Oh sí! Nekogirlmorris al ataque de nuevo XD estoy de vacaciones y me inspiré para este nuevo fic. Amo ir a la playa (y supongo que a ustedes les ha de agradar) he ido a Cancún muchas veces (queda a unas cuantas horas de mi ciudad) es un lugar megaturístico, aunque también he ido playas costeras y tranquilas, en cualquier playa pienso que uno se la pasa súper bien, como sea, de experiencias vacacionales iré ambientando el fic, sólo espero que les guste.

**¡Comentarios pliz para saber si continúo! **

**Nota:** Habrá EdxWin, Royai y comedia (habrá de todo).

**Vacaciones... ¿Con Mustang? (capt. 1)**

Verano, dulce y delicioso verano. Nada mejor como un buen descanso, principalmente para Edward y Alphonse que ya estaban hartos de tantas misiones, en especial porque se rumoreaba que cierto coronel les había hecho trabajar horas extras cuando las vacaciones de veraneo ya habían comenzado hace algún tiempo.

- Aquí están los reportes de las misiones que me ordenó.- dijo agotado el mayor de los Elric con un suspiro mientras dejaba una gran pila de papeles sobre el escritorio del coronel Mustang.

- Bien hecho acero.- decía el hombre recostado en su asiento en lo que sonreía un poco burlón.- Ahora quiero que me traigas el reporte de...veamos…- pensaba.- De cómo andan las instalaciones de la cocina, y de paso me traes unos bocadillos.- terminó diciendo acomodándose de nuevo en su asiento con una sonrisa todavía más burlona.

Una gran vena palpitó en la cara de Ed y Alphonse agitó las manos prediciendo un gran estallido de coraje por parte de su hermano.

- Todas estas semanas he hecho todas las misiones que me ha pedido…..- rabiaba Edward recordando dichas misiones.

xXx

- ¿Hermano, qué misiones tenemos?- preguntó Alphonse a un lado de su hermano caminando por la acera de la calle.

- No estoy seguro Al, se supone que en ésta hoja están escritas todas las misiones.- dijo Ed echando un vistazo al papel para luego detenerse en seco.- ¿QUEEEEE?- gritó eufórico.

En dicho papelito estaban escritas cosas como: pintar el cuartel de la milicia, ayudar a los retirados a cumplir con sus rutinas, limpiar las oficinas de generales, ordenar cada uno de los estantes de la biblioteca….y un sin fin de cosas fuera de lugar para el labor de un alquimista, que más bien, parecían labores domésticos, o en extremado caso, estúpidos, como lavar a mano los trajes de los oficiales cuando existe un aparato que puede realizar semejante labor. Sólo puro capricho para mal gastar las manos de un joven alquimista.

xXx

- ….más bien, he hecho todo las quehaceres de la milicia…y ahora… ¡¿Me pide que limpie la cocina?!

- Oh vamos, no se puede tener todo en la vida.- dijo Roy desinteresado y alzando los hombros.

- ¡¡Usted es…un….UN….- refunfuñó Ed.

En ese momento se escuchó que alguien llamó a la puerta de la oficina de Mustang.

- Coronel…- interrumpió Riza al entrar.- debo informarle que la fecha de su salida se aplazará por dos semanas. Órdenes del fürer.- indicó firme.

- ¡Já, lo sabía!- gritó Ed victorioso.- ¡Usted no tiene vacaciones y por eso se desquita conmigo y con Alphonse!

- Nada de eso pulga.- negó molesto Roy.

- Jé…- aguantó el rubio.- pulga o no…. ¡Yo si tengo vacaciones! ¡Nos vemos en dos meses intento de coronel!- empezó a huir.

- Sabes que no puedes irte si no te doy el permiso.- le recordó Mustang sonriendo.

- Mira mi trasero al salir.- lo retó el alquimista de acero.

- ¡Hermano! Podemos llegar a un acuerdo.- pidió Al cuando las cosas se pusieron tensas.

- Uff.- suspiró Riza ya habiendo escuchado todo.- Con todo respeto…coronel, si tanto desea tener vacaciones, porqué no va y se lo pide personalmente al superior.- dijo aburrida, pareciera que a Roy no se le había pasado por la cabeza tan simple idea.

Roy y Ed se miraron con complicidad. Lo único que tenían en común, además de querer agarrarse a golpes, era que ambos deseaban a toda costa tener unas agradables vacaciones.

xXx

- ¿Vacaciones?- preguntó King Bradley al tener de frente a Roy con Edward y Alphonse por detrás de él.

- Sí señor.- afirmó el coronel.

- Hmm…- murmuró el fürer.- no podría retirarlo del trabajo tan pronto, y por consecuente tampoco al joven Elric…pero…creo tener lo que necesitan.- sonrió amigablemente.

Alphonse y Ed por un breve momento creyeron que por fin disfrutarían de sus vacaciones.

- ¡NO! ¡TIENEN QUE ESTAR BROMEANDO! ¡NO PASARÉ MIS VACACIONES CON ÉSE…ÉSE…militar de juguete.- gruñó Ed estando en los pasillos de la milicia.

- Ésa fue la condición. Sólo tenemos que cuidar que las playas estén a salvo de cualquier peligro…no queremos que Scar arruine las vacaciones de los demás.- explicó Al tratando de calmar a su hermano.

- ¡Al, no creo que Scar vaya a la playa! ¡Es estúpido! Si acaso…- sollozó.- el sí disfrutaría unas relajantes vacaciones, eso te lo creo más.

- Muchos alquimistas se van de vacaciones a la playa. Eso podría atraerlo.

- ¡Y por qué demonios yo no tengo vacaciones!- gritó Ed haciéndose ver por su título de alquimista nacional.

- Jeje….- río Al.- no todos los alquimistas tienen vacaciones.

- Maldición…yo no tengo vacaciones, y la única forma de disfrutar aunque sea una porción de libertad es pasándola con Roy ¡Cuidando una playa como todo un salvavidas!

Precisamente ésa era la condición. Edward acompañaría a Roy a cuidar unas playas cercanas a ciudad Central, pero no lo harían como alquimistas nacionales, ya que eso atraería la atención de los vacacionistas y levantaría sospechas, sino que estarían a cargo del sitio como todos unos salvavidas.

- Apresura acero.- le ordenó Roy el día en que partían a la playa.

- Ya voy.- decía Ed con mala cara.

- ¿Estás seguro que de deseas venir, Alphonse?- le preguntó el de cabellera azabache a la armadura.

- Es verdad, tú podrías disfrutar tu vacaciones Al.- sensibilizó el rubio.

- No la pasaría tan bien si no estoy a tu lado, hermano.- dijo la armadura provocando que Ed sonriera.

En la milicia les hicieron el favor de llevarlos hasta la playa.

Cuando llegaron, Ed recordaba haber ido antes a la playa, pero apenas los dejaron del otro lado de la acera para cruzar al lugar, nunca imaginó encontrárselo tan repleto de gente.

- ¿A to-todos ellos tendremos que vigilar?- preguntó asustado e incrédulo.

La playa estaba atestada de gente, con decir que ni si quiera se veía la arena de tan repleta que estaba, y el sonido de las olas se ahogaba con tanto cuchicheo entre los vacacionistas.

Los adolescentes eran quienes predominaban paseando en sus jeeps o motonetas y causando relajo por todas partes.

Un claxon pitó potentemente.

- ¡Quítate del camino enano!- gritó un chico que pasó velozmente en su motoneta casi rozando con Edward.

- ¿ENANO? Ya verás lo que te…- fue detenido por Alphonse antes de que juntara ambas manos y las colocara en el suelo.

- Vamos hermano.- alzó aquel a su hermano mayor como si fuera una maleta.

- ¡¡ ¿Al pero que demonios estás haciendo?!- pataleó Ed suspendido en el aire mientras Alphonse seguía a Mustang que ya había cruzado la calle adentrándose entre en el gentío.

- Es que si te suelto te vas a perder entre tanta gente.- justificó la sobresaliente armadura.

- Uh… ¿QUÉ ESTÁS INSINUANDO?- siguió pataleando.

Finalmente llegaron a la torre salvavidas.

- Bien…- sonrío Roy.- ponte esto y nos vemos luego.- le entregó a Ed una maleta con ropa.

Al él no le quedó de otra que acatar sus órdenes.

- Hermano, ¿Ya terminaste?- preguntaba impaciente Al mientras su hermano se cambiaba en un vestidor cercano al mar.- Es que…- decía avergonzado.- la gente se me queda viendo.- mencionó al tiempo que era observado por turistas que se extrañaban por la notoria gran armadura.

- ¡No pienso salir así!- gritó Ed desde el interior del vestidor.

- No tiene que ser tan malo…- su hermano menor abrió el vestidor.

Ed estaba de espaldas y cuando se volteó dejó ver que llevaba puesto unos shorts rojos para nadar, dejando a la vista su marcado abdomen.

- Es vergonzoso…- susurró apenado.

Rato después, buscaron a Roy por la playa y por fin lo encontraron.

El apuesto hombre ahora lucía unos lentes de sol oscuro con el mismo modelo de shorts que Ed llevaba, pero a diferencia de él, se encontraba rodeado de chicas.

- ¡Es tan varonil!- gritaba una chica derramando baba por el hombre.

- ¡Tenemos suerte de tenerlo como salvavidas!- suspiró otra.

Al y Ed miraron apenados la actitud tan petulante de Mustang con una gotita por detrás.

- Lo matas tú, o yo me hago el favor.- le dijo Edward a Al con voz de desagrado.

- Jeje…- río el menor.

- ¡Acero!- se lució Roy.- ¿Por qué no vienes con nosotros?

- Ya voy.- se acercó de mala gana.

- ¡Hay pero si es muy lindo!- gritó una chica apenas se acercó Ed, quien enseguida se petrificó ruborizándose por el comentario. Otras chicas en bikini también le miraban con ternura.

- ¡Eres tan apuesto!- le coqueteaban.

- Ejem…- tragó saliva.

- Iré por algo de beber ¿Me hacen el favor de acompañarme, bellezas?- preguntó Mustang.

- ¡Claro!- gritaron todas en unísono siguiéndole.

La armadura y el chico rubio se quedaron a cargo.

- Tengo la ligera impresión de que ése Roy está abusando de nosotros.- dijo Ed viéndolo irse.

- Yo creo que sí.- dijo Al.

- ¡Pues claro que sí! ¡Tan sólo míralo coquetear con ésas mujeres! Sólo espera cuando escriba el informe.- rió macabramente.

- ¡Hermano!

- ¡Está bien! ¡Está bien! Sólo mantenlo alejado de mi.- cruzó los brazos.

Se separaron para averiguar si había algo sospechoso en la playa.

- ¡Con tantos tipos con lentes jamás encontraré a Scar!- se quejaba Ed.- Bueno, no todos tienen cicatrices…pero…- miró hacia el cielo.- llevo tanto tiempo expuesto al sol que se me está quemando la cabeza.- se dijo sarcástico.

De pronto, alguien le llamaba.

- ¡Salvavidas! ¡Oh salvavidas!- gritaba una chillona mujer gorda de enterizo, llamando la atención de Ed.- ¡Si tú, el bajito!- indicó.

Ed apretó los puños y se acercó a la mujer.

- ¿Podrías ponerme el bloqueador solar?- preguntó la regordeta mujer dándose la vuelta y quedando boca abajo.

El chico veía con terror la gran masa de grasa que se sacudía.

- Aplícalo con cuidado.- escuchó. Viró a ver y se encontró con Mustang a pocos metros de él, realizando la misma actividad que estaba a punto de hacer, sin embargo, Roy tenía a una exuberante mujer modelo a quien untarle el bloqueador.- Recuerda que hay que satisfacer a los vacacionistas, es nuestro deber que estén a salvo…hasta de quemaduras.- explicó tontamente.

- Maldito.- murmuró.

- ¡Vamos nene no te quedes ahí esperando!- le llamó la gorda mujer que tenía enfrente.

Con el bloqueador en las manos, el pobre Ed tragó saliva temiendo por lo que le esperaba.

- ¡Ten cuidado con tu automeil!- mencionó por último la señora guiñándole un ojo.

Nauseas. Eso fue lo que sintió Edward.

Sus "vacaciones" serían inolvidables. Inolvidablemente desastrosas.


	2. Encuentros playeros

Agradezco el único comentario de Riza-lucix nn y como bien se dice, el show debe continuar

Agradezco el único comentario de Riza-lucix n.n y como bien se dice, el show debe continuar.

**¡Dejen reviews pliz!**

**Nota 1:** Conforme avance el fic, habrá más EdxWin y Royai.

**Encuentros playeros (Capt. 2)**

El sol ardía tan potentemente que los bañistas procuraban estar el mayor tiempo posible en el mar, la arena quemaba inmediatamente al contacto con ella.

Un chico rubio tendido en una toalla y con lentes negros de sol, se quejaba mientras el sol enrojecía su antes blanca piel.

- Hermano…- lo llamó una armadura.  
- Qué sucede Al.- preguntó Ed moribundo.  
- Esto… ¿No se supone que deberíamos cuidar la playa?  
- ¿Playa? Pero si estamos en el desierto.- deliró el otro.  
- Era de esperarse que te quemaras algo más allá de la piel.- susurró Alphonse.

A lo lejos se provocó revuelo, prontamente Ed se incorporó quitándose los lentes, a la vez que dejaba ver la sombra de los accesorios sobre su tostada piel.

- Ésa voz…- miró en dirección al alboroto.

Una chica en bikini impedía que un chico de automail en el brazo izquierdo se metiera a nadar al mar.

- ¡Lo dañarás con el agua!- gritaba la chica mientras lo arrastraba a la orilla.

Ed tuvo un tic en el ojo.

- Ésa voz es de Winry.- miró a lo lejos a su amiga.  
- ¡Winry!- exclamó Alphonse lleno de emoción.  
- ¡N-no Al!- trató de impedir Ed que se reuniera con ella pero la armadura ya se había dejado ver.  
- ¡Alphonse!- gritó Winry al ver a su amigo acercársele, dejando atrás el alboroto que había provocado.- ¿P-pero qué haces aquí?- preguntó extrañada.  
- Jeje…cuestiones de la milicia.- contestó tímido.  
- Ah, comprendo…pero, ¿En dónde está Ed?

Ambos miraron a lo lejos y vieron una figura sentada y envuelta en una toalla.

- ¿Edo?- preguntó Winry al encontrarlo tan extraño.  
- Hola Winry.- refunfuñó sin dar la cara aunque se notaba que se había puesto los lentes de nuevo.  
- ¿Por qué te cubres?- le preguntó curiosa acercándose más a él.  
- Por nada.- tartamudeó.  
- Ya veo.- sonrió maliciosa la rubia.- Alphonse.- llamó al hermano menor.- ¿Recuerdas que de niños fuimos a la playa?  
- Sí.- le contestó sin comprender. Ed intentó cubrirse aún más con la toalla.  
- Y recuerdas que… ¡Ed se quemó tanto que parecía un camarón!- explotó carcajeándose y dando con la razón por la cual él no quería descubrirse.  
- Maldición…- gruñó ante la risa de Winry.- no es mi culpa ser tan sensible de la piel.- justificó ofendido.  
- ¡Por si no lo sabes hay algo llamado bloqueador solar! Pero eres tan terco que ni aunque quedaras carbonizado te lo pondrías.  
- ¡Mira Winry si quieres…- empezó a gritar, que sin darse cuenta ya se había puesto de pie dejando caer la toalla y exponiendo su rojiza tez.  
- Uh… ¡Jajajaja!- no paró de reírse la chica.  
- ¡YA DEJA DE REÍRTE!- gritó con los puños cerrados y exagerando.  
- ¡Hay Edo pero si sabes que todo es en plan de juegos!- terminó de decir dándole una palmada de amigos en la espalda.  
- ¡AAAAAAAAAH!- gritó el rubio, la mano de su amiga se le marcó de inmediato en su piel sensible.  
- Lo siento…- se apenó tratando de calmarlo.  
- Agh… ¡WINRYYYYYYY!

Rato más tarde, los dos rubios se encontraban sentados en la arena viendo el cristalino mar por delante.

- Y bien… ¿Qué haces aquí?- preguntó Ed culminando con el silencio.  
- Veo que ya se te pasó el coraje.- río un poco Winry.  
- Como sea…- murmuró.  
- Pues…se supone que mi abuela vino por aquí a comprar refaccionaria, pero no pude evitar la idea de pasarla bien en la playa, después de todo, son vacaciones.- dijo poniéndose de pie y estirándose un poco.

Cuando se puso de pie, Ed pudo notar, de pies a cabeza, lo increíblemente bien que se veía Winry en traje de baño. Digamos que el bikini le favorecía por doquier.

- Y tú, ¿Qué haces exactamente por aquí?- le preguntó de improvisto a lo que Ed arrebató la vista de ella.  
- Ejem…- no encontraba palabras.- me ordenaron cumplir una misión con Mustang. Somos salvavidas.- dijo torpemente.  
- Ah….- entendió Winry acostumbrada a las extrañas cosas con las que le salía su amigo.

Apenas apartó la vista de Ed para volver a ver en la lejanía, él no pudo evitar admirar de nuevo su esbelta figura.

- Si quieres puedo aplicarte pomada para la insolación.- se ofreció dulce volviendo la vista hacia él.  
- ¡Cla-claro!…- respondió el chico despertando prontamente del trance.

Winry se acercó con el frasco de pomada y se preparó para aplicárselo.

- ¿Sienta bien, no?- preguntó untándole la pomada en la espalda, sin notar que Ed estaba paralizado con las mejillas aún más enrojecidas que el resto de su cuerpo.  
- S-si.- musitó.

Las suaves manos de Winry definitivamente le sentaban bien a Edward.

- Espero que ahora ya te sientas mejor.- dijo la ojiazul mirándolo ahora de frente.- ¡Vaya! ¡Ahí si que te hace falta!- exclamó al ver sus coloradas mejillas, que ardieron potentemente al ser confundidas por obra del sol.  
- ¡No tienes que…- intentó evitar el contacto con ella pero fue demasiado tarde, ya le estaba untando la pomada en la cara.

Tenerla frente a frente le permitió ver la intensidad azulada de sus ojos. Sentir sus aparentes caricias le hacían quedar como un completo idiota.

- ¡Cuidado acero!- gritaron antes de que a Ed se le estrellera en la cabeza un frisbee.  
- Edo…- lo llamó preocupada la chica al encontrarlo viendo estrellitas de colores.  
- Winry…qué sorpresa.- dijo Mustang acercándose a la escena.  
- Hola…- río tímida ya que Edward seguía sin reaccionar.  
- De pie acero.- le ordenó Roy indiferente esperando a que cumpliera de inmediato, aunque claro estaba que no fue así, por lo que tuvo que recurrir a otra jugada.- Parece que la pulga se colapsó. El problema será encontrar un ataúd a su tamaño.- río sarcástico.  
- ¿PULGA?- se incorporó Ed tras escuchar dicha palabra.- ¡EL ÚNICO QUE BUSCARÁ ATAÚD ERES TÚ MILITAR MAL PAGADO!- estaba tan harto de los abusos de Roy, además, inconscientemente se encontraba enojado con él; le había arruinado un grato momento con Winry. En un impulso de ira gritó todo lo que tenía que decir.- ¡TUS VACACIONES SON RELATIVAS A TÚ TRABAJO EN LA MILICIA! ¡SIMPLEMENTE, AMBAS, NO EXISTEN!

Todos permanecieron en silencio. Su amiga lo veía asustada por lo que acababa de decir, Alphonse, quien amablemente traía un par de helados para sus compañeros, dejó que estos se derritieran sobre su armadura después de escuchar a su hermano gritar, y Roy bajó la cabeza extremadamente enojado.

- Así que… ¿Quieres tus vacaciones?- sorprendió debido a que no reaccionó enfurecido como se esperaba, pero era obvio que hacía su mayor esfuerzo por retener el enfado.

Edward al igual lo miró pasmado, respondió asintiendo.

- Entonces…te reto a un partido de voleibol playero.- le propuso Roy.- Si ganas, tendrás tus vacaciones. Si pierdes….- río con malicia.- usarás todo un mes una playera que yo mismo te daré.  
- ¿Eso es todo? ¡Vaya era de esperarse una propuesta tan estúpida proviniendo de ti!- se burló Ed.  
- ¡Ah pero no cualquier playera! Será una playera que dirá: "¡Roy es mi ídolo y yo la insignificante pulga que aplasta todos los días!"  
- ¡¿QUÉ?!  
- Claro que si te quieres acobardar…  
- ¡Nada de eso!- rabió orgulloso.- ¡Empecemos ese partido de voleibol!  
- Ahora no, tengo que atender unos asuntos pendientes.- justificó al tener a su espaldas un grupo de admiradoras.- Nos vemos en una hora ¡Ah! Y no olvides elegir correctamente a tu equipo.- río mientras se marchaba.  
- Cómo se atreve…- gruñó Ed.- ¡¿Quién se cree que es para hacerme esperar?!  
- ¿Tu superior?- dijo una voz, y cuando el rubio miró se topó con Maes. Winry y Alphonse también se percataron de su presencia.  
- ¡¿Hugues, qué haces aquí?!- sorprendió el chico.  
- Vine a traer a mi princesita a la playa ¡¿No es tan linda?!- emocionó restregándole en la cara una reciente fotografía de Elysia en traje de baño.  
- Ah…ah…- retenía Ed. Al mostrarle el retrato en contacto con su piel, la figura cuadrada de la fotografía se le marcó en el rostro.  
- ¿No te pusiste bloqueador solar?- preguntó el de lentes guardándose su colección de fotos.  
- ¡No! ¡Así que váyase con…e-espere, ¿Cómo logró dar con nosotros?  
- Fácil.- dijo alzando un pequeño espejito. Lo movió un poco en varias direcciones y finalmente se dejó ver un centelleo que era provocado al reflejarse y tener empalme con la coraza de Al.- Además, no todos tienen una armadura acompañándolos.- explicó.  
- Uh…- se sintió mal Alphonse por ser tan sobresaliente.

Winry y Edward miraron feo a Hugues.

- ¿Así que todos en la milicia saben que Ed y Al están aquí?- preguntó después la chica.  
- Así es. Por cierto, no se extrañen si ven a uno que otro conocido por aquí.  
- ¿Quiere decir que vinieron más del cuartel?- preguntó Al.  
- Me parece que sí.  
- ¡Hugues!- recordó Edward.- Tendremos un partido de voleibol, me preguntaba si…  
- ¡Me encantaría estar en tu equipo!- dijo contento.- ¡Tan solo imagina, equipo "Princesa Elysia"!- fantaseó exagerando con los ojos brillando.  
- Ajá…- musitó Ed ante el orgulloso padre.

Por otro lado, Roy se encontraba en un puesto de bebidas esperando a ser atendido.

- Iremos a refrescarnos un poco.- avisó una de las varias mujeres que le acompañaban, luego ésta se alejó con las otras chicas.  
- Las alcazo en un momento.- dijo Mustang recargándose en la barra del puesto como si estuviese libre de compromisos.

Miró a su alrededor y pronto vio de espaldas las bien marcadas curvas de una mujer rubia en bikini rojo turquesa. La mujer se encontraba agachada aunque bien seguía luciéndose.

- ¿Vienes sola?- puso a prueba Roy su pegue playero. La mujer viró a verlo dando a notar que atendía a su perro.  
- ¿Coronel?  
- ¡Ri- riza!- exclamó sorprendido y se ruborizó un poco.

Riza se puso de pie dejando ver de pies a cabeza lo diferente que se veía. Su cabello suelto le daba el último toque para ser toda una modelo de revista. Roy tragó saliva, de no hacerlo babearía ante la teniente.

- ¿Q-qué…- fingió que tosía recuperando compostura.- ¿Qué hace aquí?- preguntó firme.  
- Supongo que todos necesitamos un descanso.- sonrió Riza a su manera.- Por cierto, coronel… ¿Podría verme a los ojos cuando le hablo?

Nervioso, Roy pronto miró en otra dirección y se bebió de golpe la bebida que ya le habían servido. Se calmó y volvió a hablarle.

- Teniente…- empezó a decirle.  
- No estamos en el cuartel, puede decirme simplemente Riza.  
- Riza.- corrigió.- Hay un partido de voleibol y necesito saber si puedo contar con usted.  
- Sabe que tiene mi aprobación.  
- La noto muy diferente.- mencionó Roy sin intenciones de hacerlo, creyó haberlo únicamente pensado.  
- Talvez… porque en el cuartel no ando en bikini.- dijo acostumbrada a sus comentarios fuera de serie.  
- S-si debe ser por eso.- se portaba como un idiota.  
- Yo también lo noto diferente.- miró a su superior actuar tan atolondrado.  
- ¿Diferente?- volvió a su porte varonil y coqueto.  
- Creí que no bebía.- le cortó la inspiración al otro.  
- Ah…es que hay muchas cosas que todavía no conoces de mí, puedo sorprenderte.- le coqueteó acercándose demasiado a ella. Riza lo miró indiferente y le arrojó licor en la cara de un vaso que tomó de la barra. - Mantenga su distancia que yo también puedo resultar diferente, si sabe a lo que me refiero, coronel.- despertó en él cierto aire de misterio, a la vez que ponía sus límites.  
- Debo irme. Nos vemos luego, Riza.- dijo el coronel con una sonrisa para evitar ridiculizarse todavía más.

Riza se quedó con Black Hayate observándolo retirarse.

- Y pensar que un traje de baño lo atraería.- suspiró la de ojos rojizos.- Sólo lo deja más torpe de lo que es.- añadió ofendida.

El perro la miró curioso. Fuera del uniforme militar, Riza lucía realmente diferente, hasta en su carácter, aunque no se podía decir que del todo.

- Más le vale cuidar hacia dónde mira.- recordó volviendo a su firme semblante en lo que cargaba su pistola de mano y por consecuente su mascota se asustaba.

Mientras tanto, Ed pensaba cómo podría ganarle a Mustang, alguna estrategia que le beneficiara.

- Veamos…- se decía dando vueltas en la arena.  
- Edo…me mareas.- dijo Winry al verlo sin detenerse.  
- Hermano, llevas tiempo pensando en esto, no creo que Mustang le tome tanta importancia a esto del partido, es decir, debe estar distraído rodeado de mujeres.- expresó Al con preocupación. - ¡Eso es, Al!  
- ¿Eso es qué?  
- ¡Ya sé cómo podremos ganarle! ¡Seremos tú, hugues, yo y…tres "bellezas"!- gritó victorioso.- ¡Así lo distraeremos!  
- Pero y…- dijo apenada la armadura al ver a Winry bajar la cabeza un poco decepcionada.- ¿Qué hay de Winry?- preguntó.  
- ¡Bah! No creo que le importe si de ganar se trata ¿verdad Win?  
- Claro Edo, si de ganar se trata…- repitió con desánimo.- empiezo a acostumbrarme a que me apartes de tus asuntos. Como siempre, yo estaré de espectador.- dijo triste, se puso de pie y se marchó.

Ed la vio irse y se sintió un poco culpable. Sabía que las palabras de Winry no se referían únicamente al partido.

- Iré a ver si puedo hacer algo por ella.- dijo Al dispuesto a seguir a su amiga.

El de ojos miel se quedó pensativo. En eso estaba cuando la señora que lo traumó con eso del bloqueador volvió a aparecer en escena, pero esta vez no estaba sola.

- ¡Salvavidas!- gritó seguida de otras mujeres de su misma proporción.  
- ¡Pero qué…- exaltó Edward.  
- Me aplicaste tan bien el bloqueador que te traje a unas amigas para que prueben contigo.- dijo con su chillona voz.

El chico se quedó inmóvil al ver que las mujeres lo rodearon para después llevárselo.

- ¡No-no esperen yo….¡AAAAAAAAAAAL!- se negaba a ir dando grandes gritos de auxilio.

Atrapado por las mujeres, Edward se encontraba ahora asediado de inmensas cantidades de grasa. Aplicaba el bloqueador con cara de fastidio.

- ¿Por qué tan callado?- preguntó una mujer al verlo tan serio.

A Ed le hubiese encantado decir que de tan siquiera abrir la boca estaría vomitando, pero se limitó a decir austeramente:

- Cuestiones personales.

Las mujeres se sorprendieron hasta que una se atrevió a decir:

- Es una por una chica, ¿verdad?

Tras escuchar la pregunta, Edward se ruborizó y apretó torpemente el tubo del bloqueador, dejando salir gran parte del contenido; la mujer había acertado.

- N-no es eso.- intentó negar.  
- Claro que sí.  
- Que no.- dijo terco.  
- Que sí.  
- ¡Le digo que no!  
- ¿Entonces andas solo?- aprovechó la mujer para guiñarle un ojo.  
- ¡Digo sí, sí es por una chica!- gritó prontamente para evitarla.- Es decir…no es lo que ustedes creen.

Las mujeres rieron.

- ¿Qué le hiciste?- preguntó segura otra.  
- ¿YO? ¿Y por qué tan seguras de que fue así?- preguntó obteniendo como respuesta que todas las mujeres le miraran con cierta obviedad.- Jeje…-río ante sus miradas.  
- Deberías disculparte.- recomendó otra.  
- ¡Pero con flores!- dijo una de bañador azul.  
- ¡Y chocolates!- mencionaron por ahí.  
- ¡Y…  
- ¡OIGAN NO SE METAN!- gritó molesto Edward.  
- ¿Y entonces qué piensas hacer?- le preguntó la principal.  
- Bueno, pues yo…  
- Te disculparás como siempre y no le dirás nada más.- afirmó una viéndolo como caso perdido.

Ed se quedó callado, más bien lo habían callado.

- ¿Y ustedes qué saben?- preguntó luego grosero.  
- ¡Pues qué creíste! ¡También fuimos jóvenes una vez!- gritaron todas.  
- Una vez muy lejana…- susurró Ed para sí a lo que las mujeres lo miraron asesinamente.- Ejem… ¿Qué decían?- preguntó nervioso.  
- Si tienes algo más que decir, díselo antes de que alguien más lo haga.  
- ¿Alguien más?- preguntó sin entender.  
- De verdad que además de enano eres tarado.  
- ¡ENANO! ¡MIRE SEÑORA YO NO NECESITO AYUDA DE NINGÚN TIPO DE ALGUIEN COMO USTED!  
- ¡Calla y sigue aplicando el bloqueador!- dijo la mujer volviéndose hacia abajo.  
- Argh…- rabió Ed sin opción.

Se sentía atrapado, pero ahora más absorto que antes. Cada vez le remordía más la conciencia por haberse olvidado de su amiga. Ahora se sentía confundido. Sabía que tenía que disculparse pero… ¿Realmente existía algo más que decirle a Winry?


	3. Invitaciones

¡Muchas gracias por sus comentarios

**¡Muchas gracias por sus comentarios! espero que dejen más reviews pliz nn**

**Invitaciones (Capt 3)**

Una dulce chica de cabellos rubios caminaba a la orilla del mar, luego de haberse apartado de los vacacionistas decidió reposar en la arena.

Todavía era mediodía, lo que la hacía sentir peor, no quería pasar el resto del día con el ánimo tan decaído.

- ¿Puedo?- pidió permiso una armadura para sentarse a su lado.

- ¡Al!- lo miró atenta.

- Te fuiste muy de pronto…

- Lo sé, pero no podía quedarme con alguien que no me toma en cuenta, seguramente ni notó cuando me fui.- humedeció sus ojos.

- Winry…

- ¡Es un idiota!- gritó secando sus lágrimas.- A veces siento que yo también lo soy preocupándome tanto por él…es sólo que…creí que podría serles útiles en esta ocasión, pero veo que no estoy a su consideración.

- Siempre lo estás, es sólo que mi hermano tiene tantas ganas de ganar que sólo se centra en eso.

- Talvez…- empezó a calmarse.- ¡Pero eso no le quita lo cabeza hueca!

- Jejeje.- reía apenando Al. Sabía que el único que podía remediar las cosas era su hermano.

Entretanto, Ed se lavaba fuertemente las manos en un lavabo de los baños públicos.

- Parece que pasaste agradables momentos con esas mujeres.-dijo Roy al toparse con Ed, quien lo miró de mala gana.

- Sólo espero el momento de abollarte la cara con la pelota de voleibol.

- ¡Vaya! Eso me gustaría verlo. En especial porque no creo que tan siquiera alcances la red.

- ¡Ya verás que tú besarás la arena!

- Lo que digas, nos vemos en una hora.- volvió a desparecer. Ed gruñó, pero cuando menos ya tenía horario para enfrentarlo.

xXx

Acostados en la arena dos militares disfrutaban sus vacaciones.

- ¡Al fin deliciosas vacaciones!- exclamó Fuery con una gran sonrisa.

- ¡Y vaya que son deliciosas!- sonrió Breda comiendo un cóctel de frutas.

- Por cierto.- preocupó Fuery.- ¿Dónde está Havoc?

Breda apuntó con la mirada.

- …y como les decía, tenemos que proteger estas playas de malhechores.- presumía Havoc a un par de chicas.

- ¡Eso es muy admirable!- comentó una.

- Claro que lo es preciosa.- seguía con su finta de conquistador.- ¿Me dan su núme…- justo cuando pasaba a la segunda etapa de romance, un hombre mucho más vistoso y musculoso apreció frente a Havoc llevándose al par de chicas totalmente embelezadas.

El pobre Havoc dejó caer su cigarrillo.

- Pobre Havoc, nunca tiene suerte con las mujeres…- se lamentó Fuery por su amigo.

En ese momento una hermosa mujer rubia apareció frente a Havoc.

- Havoc necesito que me digas…

- ¿Sabes mi nombre?- emocionó el militar al notar que la mujer se dirigía únicamente a él. Breda y Fuery también estaban impactados.

- ¿Cómo podría olvidarlo?

- ¡Ah, menos mal! ¿Entonces te gustaría salir conmigo?- aprovechó de inmediato.

- ¡IDIOTA!- lo golpeó fuertemente Riza después de entender lo que sucedía.- ¡Hasta un perro sería capaz de reconocerme!

- ¿Riza?- preguntó impresionado Havoc, sus otros compañeros también miraban a la exuberante rubia con la boca abierta.

- Dime dónde está Roy.- le exigió.

- Lo vi cerca de los baños públicos. Pero es que…te veías muy diferente a cuando llegamos.

Riza suspiró profundamente, no era el único comentario que había recibido con respecto a su aspecto.

- ¿Les avisó del partido del voleibol?- preguntó después.

- Sí. Seremos él, tú, Fuery, Breda, Farman y yo.

- De acuerdo, nos vemos después.- dijo yéndose a buscar al coronel.

Cuando lo encontró no le agradó para nada lo que vio.

- Espero que se esté preparando muy bien coronel.- dijo enfadada al encontrarlo con dos mujeres dándole masajes.

- ¡Riza!- se puso nervioso Roy.

- ¿Es su esposa?- insinuó una de las mujeres al ver a la rubia tan indignada, a la que luego le extrañó la pregunta.

- Por supuesto.- respondió Roy. Riza se ruborizó un tanto confundida.- ¿Verdad, cariño?- dijo varonilmente al ponerse de pie y tomarla de la cintura. Seguidamente las dos mujeres que antes lo masajeaban se retiraron insultadas.- Me alegara que haya venido justo a tiempo teniente, de no hacerlo no sé qué habría hecho sin usted.- se hizo a la víctima.

- Le recuerdo que yo no soy juguete de nadie, y si todo fue para librarse de esas mujeres...- decía molesta pero claramente ruborizada.- ¡Ya puede apartar sus manos de mi cintura!

- ¡Cla-claro!- se apenó Mustang soltándola.

- Espero que la próxima vez no me involucre en sus cosas.

- Me disculpo por eso.- provocó Roy que Riza dudara de su comportamiento.- ¿Le molesta si la invito a tomar algo?- preguntó, a lo que ella lo miró un poco torpe y apenada. Sin contestarle, Roy la tomó de la mano de lo más caballeroso para escoltarla hasta la barra de bebidas.

La teniente se sentía totalmente indefensa al sentir la mano de su superior rozando con la suya. No le gustaba dejar salir su lado débil, pero era algo que no podía controlar al igual que sus rojizas mejillas.

xXx

Caminando por la playa, Edward pensaba en lo traumático que había sido estar con las mujeres y el bloqueador, pero también pensaba en lo que le habían dicho.

- ¿Algo más que decirle?- se decía pensativo.- ¡Bah! Esas son tonterías, pero… ¿A qué se referían con eso de que alguien más le diga?- se preguntó.

Como por arte de magia a su cabeza se le vino la imagen de Winry siendo conquistada por un fortachón y bien parecido joven quien la pretendía con rosas y chocolates. Al pensar en esto, Edward estaba que se moría de celos.

- ¿¡WINRY, CON OTRO!?- entendió por fin las intrigantes palabras.- ¡Eso- eso no es posible! ¡Más bien, yo no lo permitiría!- después reaccionó a lo que dijo.- Pero… ¿Por qué no? Si sólo somos amigos.- recordó volviendo en sí un poco aturdido.- ¡AAAGH MALDITAS MUJERES, ME CONFUNDEN!- gritó exageradamente.

Imprevistamente pasó junto a un hombre que cuidaba a unos cuantos caballos, luego leyó un letrero que decía "Renta de caballos". Le pareció tonta la idea de cabalgar en la playa pero no tardó en convencerse de que esa sería la mejor forma de disculparse con Winry.

- ¿Cuánto cuesta la renta?- le preguntó apenado al encargado, pues cabalgar en la playa era algo que se prefería hacer en pareja.

- Pues…para ti no mucho.- le contestó el hombre.

- ¿En serio?- preguntó confundido, luego pensó orgulloso.- _"Esto de ser salvavidas me tenía que dar algún mérito"_

- Sí. La renta de pony sale más barata que la renta de caballos.- señaló a las pequeñas crías.

Edward tenía una gran vena en la frente que latía potentemente. Sabía que lo del pony era por su estatura.

- ¡Cuando regrese verá que montaré uno de esos caballos como todo un experto!- gritó señalando a los caballos adultos mientras se iba a buscar a Winry, ya no quería perder más tiempo con "tonterías".

Pronto la encontró con Alphonse a orillas del mar.

- ¡Hermano!- lo saludó alegre Al, sabía que venía a disculparse.

- Vengo a disculparme contigo Win.- dijo al ver que la chica ni lo miró al llegar.

Winry sólo lo miró para dejarle ver que tenía los ojos humedecidos y así él notara lo hiriente que había sido su rechazo.

- Los veo al rato.- se retiró Alphonse para dejarlos charlar.

Apenas se fue, Ed se sentó junto a la chica.

- No tenía intenciones de ofenderte.- dijo apenado.

- Pero lo hiciste.- frunció Winry el ceño.

- ¡Lo sé y me arrepiento!

- Pues no parece…- dijo molesta.

- Mira…a mi… ¡A mi también me ofendió lo que dijiste!- le confesó a regañadientes.

- ¿Yo?- preguntó inocente.

- No quiero que pienses que te aparto de mis asuntos ni que tampoco estás de espectador. Aunque no lo creas, de alguna manera tú estás con nosotros. Nos das apoyo y siempre nos recibes con los brazos abiertos. Eres nuestra amiga y compañera. No soportaría la idea de arriesgarte en algo que tú no hiciste.- le dijo refiriéndose a lo que él y Al enfrentaban como alquimistas.- Entiendo que en esta ocasión fui egoísta y un…

- Cabeza hueca.

- S-si eso… ¡Espera no!

- Jajajaja.- empezó a reír Winry causando alivió en Ed.- Te perdono. Sólo si me pides jugar a tu lado.

- ¿Qué? ¡Pero se sobreentiende que ahora estás en el equipo!

- ¡No si tú no me lo pides!

- Agh…está bien.- hastió.- ¿Te gustaría estar en el equipo?

- Cuentas conmigo Edo, para lo que sea.- le sonrió.

Extrañamente aquel se ruborizó. En especial por la invitación que estaba apunto de hacer.

- ¿T- te gustaría cabalgar en la playa conmigo?- preguntó.

Winry lo miró asombrada. Él realmente quería quedar bien con ella.

- Claro.- dijo poniéndose de pie y dispuesta a seguir a su amigo, que sólo pensaba que de decirle algo a ella, ése sería el momento perfecto.


	4. ¡Y llegó el equipo!

Lamento el mega atraso TT

Lamento el mega atraso TT. TT sucede que olvidé mi USB en casa de una amiga y ahí guardo todos mis fics, el punto es que no pude avisarles que se aplazaría la publicación. Pero aquí les traigo, aunque tarde, el capt. En recompensa publicaré lo antes posible el siguiente capítulo.

**¡Muchas gracias por comentar! ¡Dejen reviews pliz n.n! **

**¡Y llegó el equipo! (Capt 4)**

- No puedo creer que esté haciendo esto.- murmuró Ed cuando se acercaba a los caballos acompañado de Winry.

- Perdón, ¿Dijiste algo?- preguntó ingenua la chica.

- ¡N-nada!

Edward se sentía extremadamente apenado de lo ridículo que se vería al montar a caballo. Realmente hacía un esfuerzo para quedar bien con Winry, además, su amiga se notaba muy entusiasmada.

Por otro lado, Mustang se la pasaba de lo más agradable con Riza en la barra de bebidas, aún cuando ella no pronunciara palabra.

- ¿Segura que no quiere nada?- preguntó cuando pilló a la teniente, ella miraba a un costado.

- No, gracias.- respondió apenada.

- A mi también me gustaría que al hablarle me mirara a lo ojos.- sonrió Roy al notar que ella se apenó todavía más por lo que dijo.

Riza no miraba a Roy porque no podía sostenerle la mirada. Algo extraño sucedía en ella, quería pensar que esos sentimientos que surgían sólo serían temporalmente mientras las vacaciones duraran.

- La noto muy callada…

- No me parece que ande coqueteando con cuanta mujer se le cruce.- confesó sin descuido y ruborizándose.

Roy la miró asombrado.

- Con permiso.- empezó a retirarse antes de ser detenida por él.

- ¿Y qué le parece si la invito a caminar por la noche en la playa?

- Me parece...-bajó la mirada.- me parece que no está bien.- dijo firme y apartándolo de su camino.

- Riza, Riza…- suspiró Roy al verla irse tan recia como siempre.

xXx

- Uno, dos, tres…- empujaba con fuerza el encargado ayudando a subir a Edward al caballo.

Winry se mostró preocupada.

- Si esta vez no logra subir mejor retíre…

- ¡CÁLLESE!- refunfuñó Ed apenas pudiendo treparse al caballo.

El encargado suspiró por lo terco del chico que sin su permiso decidió empujarlo con fuerza hasta que finalmente pudo montarse en el caballo.

- Bien, ahora págueme.- exigió el hombre una vez que el rubio se acomodó.

- ¿Qué? ¡Pero si acabo de subir!

- Tiene razón…- pensó el otro.- mejor págame la mitad y luego cuando baje le cobro el resto.

- ¿QUÉ?

- No querrá hacer esperar a la señorita…- le dijo el encargado avistando que Winry ya se había montado a su caballo.

- Maldito vendedor de caballos.- maldijo en voz baja, dándole lo que exigía.

Ya después, Ed y Winry empezaron a cabalgar. La chica por delante montando sin problema y Edward torpemente como podía.

- Debí esperar a que oscureciera.- se quejaba Ed, aún era temprano para montar a caballo por lo que el sol lo quemaba potentemente.

- ¡Vamos Edward!- reía Winry.

Éste sonrió bajo por verla tan alegre. Se acercó y cabalgó a su lado para decirle lo que "debía" decirle.

- Oye…Winry, hay algo que…- no tenía ni idea de lo que estaba diciendo.

Ella lo miró ruborizada esperando las tan anheladas palabras.

- Winry, ¿Hay algo que esperes que te diga?

Casi se cae del caballo la joven. Definitivamente Edward había arruinado el momento con su ingenuidad.

- ¿De dónde sacas esa pregunta?- preguntó algo enfadada.

- Unas señoras dijeron eso…creí que tú como mujer podrías decirme.

- Nunca cambias Edward.- suspiró después de verlo a los ojos, luego de entender que para él no existían cursilerías dentro de su vocabulario y entendimiento, aún con las indirectas que le daban. Hasta ella había entendido lo que trataban de decirle.

Edward la miró frunciendo el ceño. No deducía nada de lo que pasaba a pesar de que se le restregaba en la cara que no tenía nada más que mostrar sus sentimientos.

- ¡Já! Sabía que esas mujeres estaban locas.- no entendía para nada a las mujeres.

- Si supieras que el tonto eres tú.- murmuró Winry viendo como caso perdido a su amigo.

- Además… si esperaras algo de mi, ¿Me lo harías saber, verdad?

Winry se detuvo sumamente apenada queriendo mentirle.

- ¿Tú esperas algo de mí?- respondió preguntando.

En ese momento Edward tuvo deseos de decirle tantas cosas a Winry, pero se limitó a sonreírle gustosamente.

- Demasiado con que siempre nos recibas con los brazos abiertos.

Winry también sonrió. Sabía que además de ingenuo era orgulloso.

Cabalgaron un rato más hasta que dieron fin al viaje.

Bajarse del caballo fue mucho más fácil para Ed. A penas bajó corrió a ayudar a Winry.

Extendió los brazos para que ella se dejara caer. Aquella lo miró extrañada y él se ruborizó de inmediato.

- Mientras más rápido me…

Cuando se dio cuenta la chica ya se había lanzado a sus brazos encontrándosela frente a frente con los brazos rodeando su cuello.

Fue mejor que un abrazo.

- Sé que puedo confiar en ti, Edo.- se retiró sonriendo Winry.

Edward todavía estaba abobado. Palabras de amor surgieron en su mente reteniéndolas en sus labios. Por fin entendía lo que trataban de decirle.

xXx

- Vamos Breda, deja de comer porquerías.- miraba Fuery un tanto preocupado a su compañero.

- Déjalo, sólo está disfrutando sus vacaciones.- lo defendió Havoc mirando al goloso Breda.

- Uff.- suspiró Fuery.- ¿Cuánto más tiempo tendremos que esperar a Mustang? Dijo que lo esperáramos aquí para un partido de voleibol.

Riza también estaba con los subordinados un tanto pensativa. No tardó y pronto llegó Roy.

- ¿Alguien ha visto a la pul..

- Aquí estoy Mustang.- llegó Edward con Winry, Alphonse y Huges por detrás.

Roy los miró de pies a cabeza. Todos los miembros del equipo de Edward tenían una playera blanca con el estampado de una fotografía de Elysia.

- ¿Qué clase de uniforme es ése?- retuvo el coronel la risa.

- Fue idea de Huges.- respondió Ed con mala cara.

- ¿Son preciosos, verdad?- brilló Maes de alegría en lo que todos suspiraban.

- Pero acero, veo que te falta dos integrantes.- le recalcó Roy.

Edward pasó la mirada y contó a sus integrantes.

- ¡Es verdad!- se asustó al sacar su cuenta.

- ¡Hermano te dije que faltaban integrantes!- se quejó Al.

- Basta Al, en-encontraré la forma de solucionarlo.- se ponía nervioso mientras Roy esperaba.

- ¡Aquí están los dos integrantes!- gritó una voz indudablemente reconocible para todos.

Era Armstrong arrastrando a la pobre Scieszka.

- ¡Scieszka!- sorprendió Winry al toparse con su amiga en lágrimas.

- ¡Yo no quería venir!- gritaba torpe y pataleando.- ¡Odio el mar!

El musculoso dejó a la chica en tierra firme y la de lentes se estremeció de horror.

- ¡Quiero regresar al cuartel!- lloraba.

- Pero no tienes que nadar es sólo un partido de voleibol…- trató de calmarla Winry.

- ¡Señorita Winry no soy buena para nadar y el tan sólo ver el mar me trae no muy gratos recuerdos!- jaló muerta de la inquietud su playera verde.

- Si nos ayudas te ayudaré a superar tu miedo.- le sonrió dulcemente.

- Muchísimas gracias…pero creo que no tengo opción con eso de aceptar participar en el partido.- mencionó angustiada.

Edward miró extrañado a Scieszka.

- ¿Qué le sucede?- preguntó con los brazos a la cabeza.

- Desde que llegamos está así.- contestó Armstrong.- Por cierto, espero que no le importe si participamos en su equipo. Le aseguro que daré lo mejor de mí pues en la familia Armstrong siempre hemos destacado en los deportes playeros.- se lució como siempre exagerando con sus poses.

- ¿Importarle? Si hace unos minutos no tenía equipo completo, supongo que fue golpe de suerte.- interrumpió Mustang.- Sino, ya lo hubiera dado por perdedor.

- Eso habrá que verse ahora que estamos completos.- Edward lo miró desafiante.

- Entonces…empecemos ese partido de voleibol.- sonrió.

Todos se colocaron en sus posiciones; Edward cerca de la red con Winry y Alphonse a sus costados, Scieszka detrás de Winry, Maes detrás de Ed y Armstrong detrás de Alphonse.

En el otro equipo; Mustang igual cercano a la red con Riza y Havoc a los lados, con Breda, Farman y Fuery por detrás.

Edward y Mustang se traían una cara nada agradable, la pobre Winry suspiraba por su rivalidad, Alphonse estaba nervioso, Scieszka releía un libro acerca del deporte, Armstrong posaba exageradamente, Huges besaba su playera, Riza se ponía en posición y Breda, Havoc, Fuery y Farman discutían quién sería el mejor jugador.

- Bien, bien, yo seré quien dará inicio a esta cosa.- dijo Pinako dándose a notar y llamando la atención de todos.

- Abuela…- no entendía Winry qué hacía su pariente con el balón.

- Sabía que esta bola de competentes acabarían en algo así.- humeó la anciana su pipa mirándolos a todos.

- ¿Quién invitó a la vieja?- no faltó Ed con sus comentarios.

La pelota que antes sostenía Pinako fue a parar en su cara.

- Acabé pronto con mis compras, por lo que decidí averiguar lo que se decía por ahí. Con gusto compruebo que es verdad; un enano rubio es el salvavidas temporal.- dijo Pinako, causando que Ed colerizara al instante después del pelotazo recibido.- No dudé que fueras tú, Edward.

- Vieja odiosa…- protestó enojado.

- Ahora prepárense que muero de ganas por saber quién ganará.- sonrió malévola y lanzando el balón al aire.

El partido empezó. Pinako, como árbitro del partido, sentada en una plataforma y con sonrisa gustosa, humeó su pipa teniendo un brillo intrigante en los ojos, definitivamente iba a disfrutar esto.


	5. ¡Juguemos!

Ya llevaban tiempo jugando

**Nota 1:** Me he dedicado a corregir TODOS mis fics para una mejor lectura, ahora ya quedaron como quería n.n. Respecto a las fechas de publicación sólo serán usadas cuando el plazo de publicación sea muy tardío.

**Nota 2: **lamento de verdad (como siempre u.uU) haberme RECONTRAatrasado. Espero que comprendan que la escuela difícilmente me permite distraerme, y más porque he estado presentando exámenes para saber a qué universidad voy a ingresar (si supieran lo estresante que es, bueno, jeje para mi sí) Tengo éste fic y otros escritos en una libreta de apuntes, pero debo corregirlos para pasarlos a la compu, afortunadamente ya estoy de vacaciones, así que con gusto me pondré al día con ustedes. Sé que esto son sólo palabras y ustedes quieren ver acciones, así que…nos vemos hasta el próximo capítulo nn

**¡**Dejen reviews pliz**!**

**¡Juguemos! (Capt. 5)**

Ya llevaban tiempo jugando. Desafortunadamente para el equipo de Ed, Mustang llevaba la delantera.

- ¡¿Demonios qué no pueden jugar bien?!- regañó el ambarino a su equipo cuando era medio tiempo.

Todos miraron odiosamente a Edward.

- ¡Mira pedazo de fríjol, tienes aquí a una mecánica, a una armadura, a una bibliotecaria y a un militar! ¡¿Qué esperabas?!- gritó enojada Winry. Le molestaba que Edward no reconociera el esfuerzo que hacían.

- Jum.- cruzó los brazos muy engreído.- En el otro equipo hay una teniente, cuatro cretinos y un cerillo. Además, no creí que ustedes fuesen tan malos para el deporte.

- Al menos alcanzo la red.

- ¡Y de qué sirve si le temes al balón!

- ¡Acabarás temiéndole a mi llave si sigues con las mismas!

- ¿Así? Y que…

Siguieron gritando con deseos de matarse el uno al otro.

- Bla, bla, bla… ¿Qué acaso siempre es lo mismo?- se hartaba Huges del comportamiento de ambos.

- Sí, siempre…- dijo apenado Alphonse.

Scieszka quiso aprovechar para escaparse.

- ¿A dónde va señorita Scieszka?- le preguntó Armstrong asustándola con su gran musculatura.

- Yo…- tragó nerviosa saliva.- voy al baño.- suspiró resignándose. No tenía escapatoria.

En el otro equipo las cosas eran poco más estratégicas.

- ¡Genial! Hemos aplastado a esa pulga en esta primera parte…un poco más y estrenará playera nueva.- reía excéntricamente Mustang, el resto de su equipo le miraban raro.

- Señor, no podemos confiarnos demasiado.- dijo Farman.- ¿Qué tal si el joven Elric planea algo?

Todos miraron en dirección a Edward. El verlo discutir con Winry negó lo último.

- Je... ¿Qué decías de la playera?- río Havoc apenando a Farman por su comentario.

La abuela Pinako estaba recostada en su silla de arbitraje. Se veía graciosa con sus grandes lentes oscuros, estaba mal encarada. Recordaba lo patético que había sido el partido en el primer tiempo.

xXx

La pelota iba de aquí allá. Todos parecían disfrutar el partido, no eran expertos pero sabían manejar al balón, hasta Scieszka, aunque torpe, lograba pasarlo por encima de la red. Eso era antes de que las cosas empezaran a ponerse tensas.

- ¿Es lo mejor que puedes jugar?- le gritó Roy a Ed y sin descuidar el partido.

- ¿Bromeas? Esto es sólo el calentamiento.

- Hablando de calentamiento, ten cuidado, aún sigues irritado de la piel, un pelotazo en el pecho podría ser mortal para ti.- río.

Edward tragó saliva. Sólo debía esperar el momento en el que Roy lo agrediera intencionalmente. Pronto se volvió blanco de todos sus lanzamientos y pases. El pobre chico se salía de su puesto para poder huir y evitar los impactos. Chocaba con los de su equipo y provocó que dejara de haber quien recibiera el balón.

- ¡Hermano!- exclamó Alphonse nervioso por no poder recibir el balón.

- ¡Edward deja de huir y juega bien!- gritó también Winry.

Edward corría de un lado a otro intentando evitar los cañonazos de Roy.

- ¡¡Hey Pinako, se supone que eres el árbitro deberías de…- quedó mudo al verla despreocupada y disfrutando que intentaran agredirlo mientras bebía una limonada. Tenía puesta una playera y exhibía un estandarte, ambos decían: "¡Viva Roy!"

- ¡ESO ES TRAM…- se detuvo a gritar y rápido recibió un golpe en la cabeza.- ¡¡Grrr!!- gruñó con todo lo que podía.

- Deberías dejar de quejarte acero. Te pones más rojo de lo normal.- burlaba Roy en lo que a Ed le hervía la sangre de coraje.

En otro intento por golpear Mustang a Edward, Alphonse se interpuso de tal forma que acabó pinchando el balón con una de las puntas de su armadura.

El pobre Al se sintió avergonzado, nadie se atrevió a reclamarle a excepción de Huges.

- Edward, la próxima vez que intentes salvar el alma de alguien inténtalo en otra cosa que…- lo apretujó Armstrong impidiéndole terminar.

- Hermano...- dijo con tono infantil y bajando la cabeza.

- Claro, como nadie dice nada de sus playeras.- dijo Edward para vengarse.

- ¡¿Qué dices?!- lo tomó Huges de su playera.- ¡LAS PLAYERAS LE DAN SUERTE AL EQUIPO "PRINCESA ELYSIA"!- lo zarandeó por un rato.

- Creo que las playeras nos hacen ver más perdedores de lo que somos.- suspiró Scieszka.

Más tarde en el partido, Edward estaba con un ojo morado y cubierto de moretones en la cara, maldecía en voz baja, definitivamente Mustang había mejorado su puntería. No se dio cuenta que a Winry le tocaba sacar, la había visto varias veces hacerlo en rondas anteriores, pero el distraerse con su esbelta figura le hizo olvidarse de sus problemas.

- Vaya, vaya…supongo que esto es a lo que llaman "amor de verano".- le dijo Roy al otro lado de la red.

- ¿D-de qué hablas?- se ruborizó un poco frunciendo el ceño. Lo había pillado.

- ¿Aún no le dices nada?- preguntó a lo que el chico no respondió.- Hmm, queda claro que el título de perdedor te lo ganas fácilmente.

- Al menos…- se detuvo pensativo.- al menos YO no necesito estar detrás de las faldas de la teniente.- sonrió pícaro.

- Hay una gran diferencia de por medio entre si Winry te acepta y Riza a mi.- hizo énfasis en la diferencia de estaturas.

- ¡Claro que hay una diferencia! Riza nunca saldría con un cretino mal pagado como tú… ¡Espera!- seguía burlándose, Roy se mostraba corajudo.- Talvez no la has invitado… ¡¡Porque no tienes dinero!!

- Acero…- murmuró apretando los puños.

- ¡¿Qué sucede Roy?! Creí que la "chispa" del amor la tenías en tus manos.- se mostraba sarcástico y burlón, se estaba desquitando dando golpes bajos.

El hombre estaba que enfurecía.

- ¿Qué tanto habla Ed con Roy?- se preguntaba Winry al mirarlos, no podía realizar su saque mientras ellos dos no estuvieran en sus posiciones.

Pronto Edward empezó a dar vueltas con un mechón prendido en fuego.

- ¡AAAAAAAAAAAH!- gritó dando vueltas.

- ¡Al suelo! ¡Al suelo!- exclamó Alphonse desesperado.

El rubio se lanzó a la arena y, cual perro, empezó a dar vueltas, hasta que la pequeña llamarada cesó. Roy estaba que se moría de la risa.

- Que inmaduro.- suspiró Riza viéndolo reírse como cualquier chiquillo.

- ¡¡Maldito Mustang!!- se incorporó Ed de la arena totalmente cubierto de esta.

Ya se habían acercado los dos para agarrarse a golpes cuando Winry intervino tomando a Ed por la oreja.

- ¡¡ ¿Hey Winry qué demonios estás haciendo?!- se quejaba siendo arrastrado por ella.

- ¡Vas a sacar y más te vale anotar tan siquiera un punto!- lo amenazó. Le hartaba que él sólo perdiera el tiempo.

- ¿Y si no qué?

- La palabra "Dolor" será parte de tu vocabulario.- le dijo malévola.

Ed tragó saliva.

- Creí que esto lo hacías por diversión Winry, no porque en verdad quisieras ganar.- le comentó Al a la chica viendo que su hermano se preparaba para sacar.

- ¿Acaso no es divertido ver a Edward sufrir?- sonrió dulcemente.

Miedo fue lo que sintió la armadura. Había olvidado que Winry siempre fue buena en esto de los deportes, muy a pesar de lo que Ed pensara de ella. Era muy competitiva y le gustaba ser respaldada por su equipo.

- ¡Vamos Ed haz algo bueno por tu equipo!- lo interrumpía Winry al momento de su saque.

- Lo único bueno que haré por el equipo será sacarte.- rezongó ofendido.

Lanzó la pelota, la golpeó, y ésta pronto pasó la red. Era el primer saque que realizaba el equipo de Ed, y esto fue gracias a que Roy sintió lastima del equipo opuesto. A propósito dejó que anotaran un punto, y todo porque quería burlarse nuevamente de Ed.

Riza también era buena para esto del voleibol, más bien, sino fuese por ella, su equipo andaría en las mismas que el equipo de Ed. Roy hacía un gran esfuerzo para no distraerse con ella.

- No se me hace justo que Riza haga todo el esfuerzo.- dijo Fuery al verla esmerarse por recibir el balón.

- No creo que le importe.- encendía un cigarrillo Havoc.- ¿Verdad Breda?- se dirigió a su compañero que comía una torta.

- Veo que lo disfruta.- dijo con la boca llena.- También el coronel.- miró a su superior que se encontraba maravillado con la teniente.

Scieszka y Armstrong se encontraban en lo suyo. La chica huyendo a toda prisa apenas veía el balón cruzar la red, y Armstrong, luciéndose como siempre. Huges al igual se distraía con su pequeñita Elysia, a quien a todo momento le mandaba besos volados al tenerla de espectador junto con su esposa Gracia.

Así jugaron los dos equipos por un rato. Llegó un momento en el que todos decidieron dejar de estorbar para dejarles a Winry y a Riza todo el trabajo de equipo. Parecía una enfrenta sólo entre ellas dos. Nadie se opuso a esto, mucho menos Ed y Roy que no las apartaban de vista. Las dos rubias lucían espectaculares jugando voleibol.

- ¡Pobre la señorita Winry!- se preocupó Scieszka. Esperaba que sus compañeros estuviesen de acuerdo con ella, sólo los encontró perezosos.- ¿Qué clase de juego es éste?- se molestó viendo en dirección a Pinako.

- Niña, deja de quejarte. Talvez cuando ellos jueguen bien yo decida ser una buena árbitro.- dijo mientras se asoleaba.

- ¡Bola de aprovechados!- gritó Scieszka al resto del equipo.- ¡Edward, ponte en tu posición!- le llamó terminando de leer unos cuantos párrafos de su libro de deporte.

- Mañana.- dijo Ed totalmente abobado viendo a Winry jugar.

- Te recuerdo que cierto alquimista perderá sus vacaciones sino gana el partido.

Edward pensó de inmediato. Sino obtenía sus vacaciones tampoco obtendría la oportunidad de decirle a Winry lo que sentía.

- ¡Prepárense!- gritó para que todos atendieran a sus posiciones.

Winry recibió la respuesta que tanto esperaba de su equipo. Todos dieron su mejor esfuerzo sorprendiendo a Mustang. Él, asustado, también hizo que su equipo colaborara ayudando a Riza. Pronto el equipo de Ed quedó casi a la misma altura que el suyo, aunque el equipo de Roy siempre tuvo la ventaja.

Pinako estaba molesta porque esperaba que el equipo de Ed no progresara. No le quedó de otra que en verdad cumplir su papel de árbitro.

Esto sólo había sido la primera ronda del partido.

xXx

La segunda ronda comenzó. Ed estaba con una gran sonrisa esperando el momento para vencer a Mustang de una buena vez. De pronto, sintió nauseas y todo se tornó oscuro.

- Edo…- decía angustiada Winry a su lado.

- ¿Qué…qué pasó?- preguntó confundido y tendido en una camilla.

- Te desmayaste.

- Ah…- seguía sin entender.- ¡¿Ganamos?!- se entusiasmó sin importarle lo que le había pasado.

- Algo así.- sonrió nerviosa. - Verás, te desmayaste por insolación, que por cierto, de haber usado el bloqueador muy probablemente no estarías aquí.- le dijo molesta.- Al desmayarte, Mustang empezó a festejar que había ganado, porque si falta algún integrante en el equipo éste pierde automáticamente, pero para ese momento yo ya había realizado mi saque. Jeje el balón fue en dirección a Roy, y por distraído le dio en la cabeza. También quedó inconsciente.

- ¿Y…?

- Fue un empate.- dijo apenada.

- ¿QUÉ? ¡¿TANTO PARA NADA?!

- Él dijo que podrían llegar a un acuerdo…

- ¿Un acuerdo?

- Mencionó algo de que eres un solitario perdedor.

- Agh…ése Mustang.- murmuró Ed sabiendo a lo que se refería.

- Sé que tenías muchas ganas de ganar, pero yo no te considero un perdedor, de ninguna manera.- le dijo Winry dulcemente.

- Winry…- la miró sorprendido.

Ella se separó de él y fue a buscar un poco de hielo para bajarle la insolación.

- Si tan sólo supieras…- susurró al verla tan linda y atenta con él.

Bajó la cabeza. Se guardó sus sentimientos otra vez, aún seguía dispuesto a expresárselos, ahora más que había ganado sus vacaciones. Sólo era cuestión del momento oportuno. Tenía grabado en su mente justo lo que quería decirle.


	6. Salchichas

¡Salchichas

Bue, leí que quisieron que alargara el final, así que lo hice pero lo dividí en dos partes. Una más grande que la otra claro, éste es pedacito comparado con lo que vendrá, posiblemente la parte, que ya será la final, la publicaré lo antes posible, ya está lista. Agradezco mucho sus comentarios.

**¡Salchichas! (Capt. 6 parte 1)**

Empezaba a caer la tarde y Ed estaba que le rugían las tripas.

- ¡Muero de hambre!- reprochaba dando vueltas en la arena.

A su lado estaban Winry y Alphonse.

- Roy dijo que vendría con las salchichas y el resto de la comida.- intentó calmar Al a su hermano.  
- ¡Se me hace que esto de la fogata es una farsa!- exclamó Ed poniéndose de pie.  
- Me sorprende que hasta ahora empieces a sospechar.- lo miró Winry como a un tonto.- Sólo porque oíste la palabra comida… ¡No te importó que camináramos dos kilómetros para llegar hasta aquí… A LA NADA!- señaló a sus anchas montones de arena, se habían alejado demasiado de la zona turística.

Edward se congeló sin decir palabra. Rabió un poco, debía admitir que se había dejado llevar por el apetito.

- Me extraña de ti, hermano.- asomó una gotita Alphonse por detrás.

Mientras tanto, Roy caminaba más de la mitad de distancia para llegar a donde estaban Winry y los dos hermanos. Era acompañado por Riza.

- ¿Y si mejor nos vamos a otra dirección?- se mostró de nuevo coqueto con la teniente.

Ella le lanzó una mirada poco agradable.

- Yo sé que quieres.- insistió el coronel.  
- ¿Sabe qué es lo que quiero?- extrañamente cambio su actitud, para dejarse ver de una forma sensual hacia él, provocando que se impactara de eso.- Quiero que mantenga su distancia, o me veré forzada a recurrir a medidas extremas.- amenazó viendo a un costado de su short para que Roy notara que estaba armada con una pistola.  
- Gluck.- tragó saliva, la conocía demasiado bien como para saber que hablaba enserio.- ¡Aunque sea no le gustaría…

Riza le estrelló la bolsa de pan en la cara. Le molestaba que fuese tan fresco y poco sutil para pedir las cosas.

- ¡Mis tripas!- lloraba Ed revolcándose en la arena.  
- ¡Hermano!- preocupaba Alphonse.  
- Al…- entró en tono inspirador y exageradamente serio.- quiero que sepas que de verdad lo intenté, pero…  
- ¡No, hermano!- asomó lagrimitas la armadura.  
- Yo…

No acabó con sus sobreactuaciones debido a que Winry les estrelló su llave inglesa en la cabeza.

- ¡No intenten llamar la atención!- gritó con una vena en la frente.  
- ¡Ahora me duele el estómago y la cabeza!- enojó Ed.

Estaba de quejoso otra vez cuando Hugues llegó con Scieszka y los subordinados de Roy.

- ¡Aquí está la leña!- sonrió Huges dejándola caer.- ¿Eh? ¿Dónde está Edward?

La leña salió disparada, era Ed que se libraba de ella.

- ¡HUUUUUUUGHES!- rabió.  
- Lo siento Ed, la próxima vez alza la mano para que yo te vea.  
- ¡¿A quién le dices pulga que para verme necesitas señalamientos?!  
- Él no dijo eso.- entonaron los subordinados.  
- Aunque buena falta te haría.- exhaló Havoc humo de su cigarrillo.

A los pocos minutos llegó Roy con Riza. Les sorprendió encontrar a Ed zarandeando a Havoc.

- Edo.- lo llamó aburrida Winry.- Ya llegó Roy con la comida.

Ed soltó a Havoc y se dirigió a Roy.

- Já, por un momento creí que te habías ido a las playas nudistas a espantar a medio mundo.

A Winry, a Riza y a Scieszka se les saltaron los ojos por el comentario.

- ¿Ah ido a esos lugares, coronel?- preguntó Fuery de lo más ingenuo.  
- Por su puesto que no.- cerró Roy los ojos frunciendo el ceño.  
- Ah, bueno…pero Havoc si, ¿No?- volvió a preguntar.

Havoc escupió su cigarrillo.

- ¡Qué insinúas!- gritó.  
- Es que como te gusta estar detrás de las chicas yo creí que…  
- ¡Basta!- reclamó Scieszka.- ¡¿Qué no ven que hay damas aquí?!  
- Oh, lo siento Winry, lo siento Riza…ah, tú también Scieszka.  
- Animales.- murmuró ofendida.

Todos se habían distraído tanto que no se dieron cuenta en el momento en el que Ed se tragó todas las salchichas para azar.

- Ejem…- sonrió tras avorazarse la última salchicha. Todos le miraban fijamente.  
- ¡EDOOOO!- bufó Winry.

Se le lanzaron todos encima preguntándole si había quedado algo.

- ¡Nunca les diré en dónde están los malvaviscos!- gritó victorioso.

Alphonse estaba apartado temiendo por su hermano.

- ¡Dinos en dónde están!- exigió hambriento Breda.  
- ¡Corre Al!- gritó Ed.

El pobre Alphonse salió disparado como cohete. Su hermano había tenido la grandiosa idea de esconder la comida en su armadura.

- Aún queda una salchicha.- saboreó Ed ahora que ya nadie le molestaba.  
- Menos mal, acero.- lo atrapó Roy.

Se miraron y empezó el pleito por la salchicha del millón.


	7. ¡Bye,bye vacaciones!

Vaya, sí que me tardé en actualizar jeje y es que el fic ya estaba terminado desde hace mucho, se me olvidó actualizar en este sitio, sorry n

Vaya, sí que me tardé en actualizar jeje y es que el fic ya estaba terminado desde hace mucho, se me olvidó actualizar en este sitio, sorry n.nU. Muchísimas gracias por comentar y de verdad espero que hayan pasado un buen rato leyendo mi fic XD sí fue así, no olvides dejar un humilde comentario.

**Nota:** Capítulo final, concluido con un EdxWin y Royai.

**¡Bye, bye vacaciones! (Capt. 6 parte 2)**

Ya de noche, Ed estaba arañado, golpeado y podría decirse que hasta pisoteado, su hermano Alphonse estaba amarrado por sabotaje con respecto a los malvaviscos, y el resto del grupo ya disfrutaba al fuego las deliciosas golosinas.

- Mi dedo, me duele.- sollozaba Ed con el dedo punzándole de dolor.- Y todo porque Roy lo confundió con la dichosa salchicha.- gruñó.

Sucede que al pelearse con Roy, por la "preciada" última salchicha, Ed la escondió en un bolsillo de su ropa fingiendo que todavía la tenía, en consecuencia y por tanto revuelo, Roy se había lanzado para morder la salchicha, sin saber que había mordido el dedo de Ed.

- Ahora me dará rabia por morderte acero. Acabaré con la boca espumosa, como tú cada vez que te enojas.- le dijo Roy, tan burlón como siempre y saboreando su malvavisco.- Pero, ¿Sabes qué? La rabia sólo se contagia entre animales de tu raza.- sonrió.  
- No me extrañaría que ya la tuvieras.- contestó Ed aún adolorido.  
- Todo sería excelente sino fueras un piojo parlante.- enojó.  
- ¡Acabarás escupiendo tus dientes en vez de espuma!

Riza y Winry suspiraron. Sabían que llevarían tiempo peleándose. Winry escuchó unos ronquidos, miró a su costado y notó que Scieszka estaba rendida en sueño.

- ¿Le enseñaste a nadar?- le preguntó Riza mirando también a la bibliotecaria.  
- Ah… sí, pero fue un poco complicado, jeje.

Recordó que incitaba a la castaña a meterse al mar, pero parecía gato que se le trepaba con el simple contacto con el agua.

- Al menos le enseñé a pedir auxilio.- reiteró Winry al darse por vencida con Scieszka.  
- ¿Y Armstrong?- no se había dado cuenta Riza que faltaba.  
- Regresó al cuartel, ya estaba muy cansado, tiene un estricto horario.- rió.

Para fortuna de Edward y Roy, al ejercer como salvavidas no hubo problema. Ningún reporte de gravedad. Había sido todo una grata experiencia, claro que todo se veía estropeado si se recordaba que tuvieron que estar juntos.

**xXx**

Fuertes agitaciones se daban en el agua y alguien gritaba desesperadamente por auxilio; una señora estaba apunto de ahogarse.

- ¡Alguien se ahoga!- gritaron en la playa.

Edward ya se había preparado para ir al rescate, pero no le fue posible pues cierta personita se le metió en el camino.

- A un lado acero.- lo apartó Mustang.- ¡Éste es un trabajo para Roy el salvavidas!  
- ¿No querrás haber dicho Roy el pacotilla?

Éste lo ignoró y fue a dar auxilio, o lo que para Ed era ir a presumir.

- Regresa a la playa.- enojó Roy al ver que lo seguía adentrándose también al mar.  
- ¡Estamos juntos en esto! ¡No voy a permitir que te quedes con todo el crédito!  
- Bien, bien, pero te advierto que está profundo.- empezó a alejarse.

A Edward no le importó, y muy testarudo a los pocos metros de avance notó que el agua ya le llagaba hasta el pecho, se encontraba caminando de puntitas bajo el agua. Se fue hundiendo más y más.

- El automeil me pesa…- tragó agua.  
- Ehm…- lo miró Roy, quien sin ningún esfuerzo podía erguirse de pie en la arena del mar.

Su compañero empezó a hacer burbujas de coraje.

- ¡Auxilio!- siguió gritando la mujer.  
- ¡Ya voy señora!- gritó Roy dejando a Edward atrás.

El coronel, confiado como siempre, se acercó tan galán para hacerla de superhéroe, no tenía la menor idea de que acabaría siendo flotador.

- ¡Gracias al cielo!- exclamó la mujer y se lanzó contra él.

Se trataba de una viejita, con las últimas hormonas alborotadas que tenía. Llevaba unos enormes lentes negros, gran sombrero anticuado y un bañador de la era del caldo.

- ¡Mi héroe!- lo apretujó coquetamente.

Era obvio que la viejita era experta para eso de sobreactuar, y qué suerte tuvo al toparse con el atractivo de Roy Mustang, aunque bien, a él no se le notaba para nada agradable.

- ¿Qué sucede Roy?- llegó pataleando Ed sobre una llanta de inflar. Por la escena ya se imaginaba qué era lo que había sucedido, pero quería desquitarse un poco con él.  
- La señora…- trató de fingir educación y sutileza.- necesita ayuda.- miró a la viejita, la cual sonriente estaba colgada a su costado.- ¿Y tú? ¿A qué niño le robaste el flotador?- río.  
- A nadie.- renegó.

A lo lejos en la orilla se podía ver a unos niños gritando que le devolvieran su juguete.

- Uhm, si, claro…- insinuó Roy.  
- ¡Vamos guapote! ¡A la playa!- señaló graciosa la viejecita arañándole la cara al trepársele más.- ¡Tú también pequeñín!- miró a Ed.- Tengo una recompensa para ustedes.  
- ¿Recompensa?- entonaron los dos alquimistas.  
- Si, verán, hace rato yo me estaba aburriendo. Pasando por ahí, me topé con ustedes jugando voleibol, y pues…son tan idiotas que uno no puede evitar reírse al verlos ¡Ah, me salvaron de morir de aburrimiento! Es mejor que ver a un andrajoso perro revolcándose en la arena.

Edward y Roy miraron ofendidos a la viejita.

- ¡Ah me llamo Carmencita! ¡Por si las dudas "machotes"!- río graciosa.

La acompañaron malencarados a la orilla. Corriendo como podía fue Carmencita por su bolso.

- Seguramente nos dará dulces…- le susurró Ed a Roy y éste afirmó aburrido.  
- ¡Aquí tienen!- extendió la mujer la mano y les entregó dos bolsitas con polvito blanco.  
- ¡SEÑORA!- exclamaron. Lo que acababan de recibir parecía droga, sinceramente, no les extrañó tanto de tan excéntrica mujer.  
- ¿Qué?- preguntó inocente. Luego captó.- ¡Oh perdonen! ¡Eso es mío!- tomó las bolsitas y las guardó en su bolsa.- ¡¿Qué van a pensar de mí?!- exclamó apenada.  
- ¿De usted?- preguntó Roy impactado.  
- Si, ¡Hay pero qué pena! Pero por favor, no le digan a nadie…se supone que debo abstenerme pero me resulta imposible…- ¿Les parece si mejor les doy esto?- sacó una bolsa con conchitas.  
- Pero…- Ed estaba boquiabierto por la anciana.  
- Señora, queda usted detenida por posesión de drogas.- firmemente le dijo Roy e intentando tomarla del brazo.  
- ¿Drogas? Pero si lo que les acabo de ofrecer es azúcar…  
- ¿Azúcar?  
- Bueno, un sustituto de azúcar, talvez por eso lo confundieron… pero no se preocupen, ya sé que son unos idiotas.- sonrío.  
- ¡Óigame anciana!- gritó fuertemente Ed.  
- Mira niño sino te gustaron las conchitas que te di no es razón para que me llames anciana.- sacó una fotografía de su gran bolso.- ¡Mira, para que te tragues tus palabras!

Carmencita les mostró a ambos una fotografía en la cual se lucía una jovencita de perfectas curvas y rostro de muñeca, por la forma en la que presumía el papel no era de dudarse que era ella.

- ¡Bah! ¡Ésa fotografía ah de tener mínimo unos cincuenta años!- exclamó Ed cruzando los brazos mientras que Roy babeaba sobre la fotografía.  
- ¡Y eso qué! Sigo igual que la fotografía, velo de ésta manera, es como tú, debes tener unos quince años y aún luces como uno de doce con tu corta estatura.  
- ¡CÓMO SE ATREVE!

El coronel se aguantó la risa tapándose la boca.

- ¡Ya verá vieja odiosa!- gritó Ed.  
- ¡Ya verás tú, Edward!- apareció Pinako colocándose a un lado de Carmencita.  
- ¡¿Pinako?! ¿Qué no te habías perdido?- le enojaba que de la nada apareciera.  
- Para tu suerte no…- suspiró y se dirigió a Carmencita.- Espero que no haya sido mucha molestia.  
- ¡¡Se conocen?!- alarmó dando brincos.  
- Claro, ella y yo fuimos grandes amigas…y lo seguimos siendo.- lo miró amenazadoramente.  
- ¡TÚ Y…Y ELLA!- exaltó señalándolas.- jé, el chicle y el zapato.  
- ¿Ah si? pues te diré lo que veo: la garrapata y la pulga; la garrapata que busca con quién se aferra, y la pulga cuyo tamaño habla por sí solo.

Hasta el coronel se había ofendido.

- ¿Tregua?- le preguntó a Ed. Una vena le palpitaba.  
- ¡Tregua!- afirmó mal encarado.

Ya se le estaban acercando a Pinako y a Carmencita cuando la primera sacó un destornillador.

- ¿Ah? ¿Qué pretende con eso?- preguntó Ed confundido.  
- Yo también soy mecánica, Edward…- miró vilmente su automail.  
- Gh….- llevó su brazo mecánico hacia el pecho, estaba asustado, si Winry era buena mecánica, su abuela, de mayor experiencia, debía ser una master, lo suficiente para en cuestión de segundos desarmarle el automeil.  
- Yo soy inmune a los desatornilladores, señora.- dijo Roy indiferente.  
- ¡¡Y a los besos?!- exclamó Carmencita precipitándosele demasiado.

Había sido una tarde demasiado larga. Para suerte de ambos eso ya había quedado atrás, definitivamente querían olvidarlo, suficiente era decir que Edward tuvo que buscar todos los tornillos de su automail por largas horas, y que Roy casi se arranca la piel por tantos desagradables besos. Ahora disfrutaban de la cálida fogata que tenían por delante.

- Wi- winry…- miró Ed a su amiga, quien antes no apartaba la vista de las flamas. – ¿Te gustaría caminar por ahí?- la invitó nervioso. No quería dejar pasar la oportunidad de revelarle sus más sinceros sentimientos. Era ahora o…talvez el próximo verano.  
- Claro.- aceptó gustosa.

Emprendieron su caminata alejándose de la única fuente de luz que tenían, adentrándose a la oscuridad de la noche, dejando iluminar su camino por el claro de Luna, cuyos rayos se reflejaban en el mar turbulento.

- Hay algo que quiero que sepas.- se detuvo Ed.

Unos cuantos pasos atrás estaba de Winry, había dejado que se le adelantara. Ella lo observó atenta y sintió que por fin le diría lo que tanto anhelaba escuchar

- Tú me…- no pudo terminar. Unos femeninos labios habían callado sus palabras. Él y Winry permanecieron juntos largo rato. Los discursos de un amor no antes revelados lo dejarían para después, lo que importaba era el presente, así que se aferraron rodeando con los brazos el cuello del otro; no querían separarse.

Por otro lado, Roy también cerraría la noche con un momento especial. Empezaba a dormirse sentado en la arena, sus demás compañeros ya se habían dormido, Alphonse, al ser armadura, era el único que descansaba, y Riza, también se dejaba vencer por el sueño. No se dio cuenta cuando se dejó caer rendida, recargándose en el hombro de su coronel.

- Coronel…- pidió entre sueños.- ¿No me da un beso de buenas noches?- inocente confundía la realidad con sus tiernos sueños, contrario a lo que se esperaba de ella.  
- Ehm…- se puso colorado.

Suavemente empezó a acercar sus labios a su mejilla, de pronto, la teniente hizo un suave movimiento que acercó sus labios con los de él. Se besaron dulcemente ante el calor de la fogata. Riza sabía que ya no soñaba, lo anterior, era completamente real.

Alphonse, curioso, observó de reojo a la pareja, luego imaginó que también su hermano había acabado en una situación similar.

- Supongo…- pronunció levemente.- supongo que esto es a lo que llaman amor de verano.

Para Ed y Roy habían sido las mejores vacaciones de su vida. Sólo habría que esperar el momento en que regresaran al cuartel…

- ¡DE NINGUNA MANERA ME PONDRÉ ESA PLAYERA ROY, FUE EMPATE, EMPATEEEEEEEEEEEE!- gritaría cierto alquimista.

El fürer de bigote escucharía con atención todas sus quejas, limitándose solo a sonreír. Con la estúpida excusa de que dos de sus alquimistas protegerían unas playas, había saldado una cuenta que debía con el estado: conseguir a dos salvavidas, el pago de ellos había sido disfrutar de sus alocadas vacaciones, al único peligro al que se habían expuesto ambos…era haber convivido bajo los rayos del sol.


End file.
